Link (SSBGA)
This page is for Link for Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do not edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. 'Link '''is the protagonist of the ''Legend of Zelda ''series. Link is the wielder of the Master Sword and holder of the Triforce of Courage. Link is a young swordsman, a master of many different weapon, including bombs and arrows, and protector of Hyrule. Character Description Not much is known about Link's character or personality. What is known about him is that, being the Hero of Hyrule, he is a polite young man and very "humble". He is a very skillfull swordsman and a master of various weaponry. Link's appearance has changed from that of the previous games. Link's design is based on his appearance from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Attributes Link is a character that has received quite an upgrade from the previous SSB games. He has avarage speed. Link's tilts are fast and powerful, as well as his Smash Attacks, which deal medium damage and have high knockback. His Special Moves have also been upgraded. His bow is very fast when charging but does not deal much damage. However, it is ideal for Target Smashing. His Gale Boomerang, which also deals damage, can drag opponents near him, and thus easily attack them. His Spin Attack is one of his most powerful attacks and his most powerful Special Moves. It deals a lot of damage and has excellent knockback. His down Special, the Bomb, deals the same damage as it did in SSBB but has greater knockback, making it a very useful technique. However, one of Link's major drawbacks is his recovery. making him easily to be KO'ed. He has short jumping. His stamina is avarage and can withstand to powerful attacks more easily than he did in SSBB. All in all, Link has been upgraded in terms of attack knockback and damage. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Swipes his sword around his body, second swipe goes outwards, and the third hit is a stab forward. 12% *Forward Tilt - An overhead swipe. 13% *Up Tilt - Swings his swrod in an arc. 9% *Down Tilt - Swipes his sword across the ground. 10% *Dash Attack - Swings his sword from head to toe. 11% Smash *Side Smash - Swings his sword forward. Great damage, medium knockback. 22% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Swings his sword in an arc three times. Delivers very damage and the third hit has great knockback. 22% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Swipes his sword from front to back. Great damage and knockback. 22% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Pulls himself up into a front flip and slices downward. 5% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Swipes his sword front to back while getting up. 5% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Swipes his sword upwards in an arc. 8% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Hits opponent with his shield towards the direction he's facing. 8% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Swipes his sword in both direction very quickly. 9% *Forward Aerial - Swings his sword twice while spinning 360 degrees. 9% *Back Aerial - Does a two-kick combo. 8% *Up Aerial - Thrusts his sword upwards. Great knockback. 13% *Down Aerial - Thrusts his sword downwards. Great knockback. 15% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Hits opponent with his shield. 3% *Forward Throw - Lets go of the opponent, then kicks them. 5% *Back Throw - Throws opponent backwards then kicks them. 5% *Up Throw - Throws opponent upwards, then slices him. 7% *Down Throw - Throws opponent down, ten elbow drops them. 6% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Twirls his sword twice and spins the sword while sheathing it. *Side - Plays the Ocarina of Time. *Down - Pulls his knee to his chest and draws his sword back behind his head. Idle Animations *Twirls his sword around. *Looks to his side. Entrance Appears riding on his horse, Epona, then comes down and takes off his sword. Wins *Same as Up Taunt. *Appears riding Epona and raising his sword in the air. *Plays a melody from the Ocarina of Time. Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Super Smash Bros. Brawl Victory Theme Trivia *Link is one of the few characters whose design has been changed. His design is now based off of his design in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse